Sunlands (AU)
description The sunlands are what remain of pyrhhia. The government has changed, several tribes are hidden or beleived to be extinct, and water and food are worth more than the queen's best gold. Two suns reside over the sky, both very large and very hot. the sun split over 7 years ago, any many dragons died at the horrible destruction this tragedy caused. The twin suns The two suns are very large, and the rainwing religion is based off of them. liyadale this is the larger of the two suns, and it is a glorious golden yellow color. It is slightly brown. the Rainwings believe that this sun represents the good parts of Khento, their god. Aeiyaren The smaller of the suns, it shines a light blue-green color next to its golden counterpart. It represents the evil parts of Khento. religion The Rainwings believe in khento, the God of the sun. They beleive he is the most glorious god. One day, seven years ago, khento was split in half by the magic of skylen, his mother according to legend. this was because her son had done so many wrongs, and did not listen. She also supposedly punished the mortals, because it was their job to use everything the gods gave them. They didn't use the sunlight, therefore Khento was corrupted. He was then split. Punishing everyone. Authority Sandwing empire Queen Scarab controls the infinite desert, which includes the old sand kingdom, the ice kingdom, and more of the western lands. she is very strict and has a large army that enforces the laws. She does not plan to go to war any time soon. The heir to the throne is currently incubating in an egg, as the two sandwing princesses are giggly and airheaded. these two, Beetle and Sonoran, took a very long time to be convinced to have any heirs (ew, no, then I would look all fat and gross) but their mother forced them to after nearly 39 years of waiting. The conditions of the heir were this: she would be raised by Queen Scarab, and rule as soon as she was ready. The child would not be permitted to see her mother. This heir will be named Sahara. Skywing republic Lady Jasper was voted in, and has her council of elders that have to vote before she can do anything. She has fairly good control over her lands, called the Burning mountains. She also controls the cracked dirt that is left of the mud kingdom, and nobody questions her. There are no heirs, as you have to be voted into office, but Jasper has a son named Zircon and an older daughter named Iaspis. you are in office until you step down or are unable to continue due to sickness, incompetence, or death. Fortunately, lady Jasper is quite young as well as ruling well. She listens to a lot of advice, as others have much more experience than her. Rainwing "theocracy" The kingdom, called Gyinopia, is located in the deadwood forest, what remains of the rainforest. High Priest Epiphyte is the insane dictator, and all things done by her are considered to be holy and done every day. The dragonets are raised rigorously, completely believing in the religion, thinking Epiphyte is the God on earth. In reality, she is just a fool rainwing capable of nothing but imagination. any outsiders are quickly converted, and Many do not wish to leave. They will take any refugees, and will not care. Epiphyte has at least 15 consorts, and a few hundred childeren, all raised by other families. Only one is treated with greater respect, Xylaria. She is the most religious rainwing in the kingdom, and has been raised the best out of all in gyinopia. Xylaria is exactly like her mother, but not weak and below average looking. She was chosen to be born with the beefiest, best looking husband to become the perfect queen. It mostly worked, but she is still not very strong. Fortunately, she has more sense than her mother, and will run the dictatorship better. Saphotroph is the youngest son of epiphyte, and he is very serious and formal, just like his father, Epiphyte's favorite concubine. epiphyte is taking an interest in him. Important people Sandwing Empire Queen Scarab - considered to be the greatest queen. Very smart, a good fighter, but not necessarily beautiful. Light golden brown scales with dark brown lines down her neck. King Quartz- a pompous windbag, pale gold scales and bright eyes. He originally was more desirable to Scarab, but he has been losing his wits ever since his first daughter was born. He has made them the ninnys they are now. Princess Sonoran- the older of the two, she has bright yellow scales and beautiful dash markings around her eyes. She is thickset and yet graceful, but an airhead with no sense. Princess Beetle- the younger of the fool princesses, and has more golden scales, like her mother. Unfortunately, in personality she is nothing like her, being as airheaded and stupid as her sister. this is the sandwing who gave birth to the future heir, Sahara. Laying an egg has made her a bit more sensible than her sister, however. skywing republic. Lady Jasper- She is a beautiful skywing with deep maroon scales and bright, huge, Amber eyes. She has a graceful body and pearly claws. She is also somewhat clever, but innocent, and moldable. Iaspis- she is very light orange, almost a yellow-white, with waves of slightly darker orange. she has dark red eyes, and is beautiful. She is calmer and less emotional than her mother. Zircon- he has dark reddish orange scales, almost rust colored. He is skeletal thin, and very daring and cute. He is feirce, and ready to be a skywing soldier, if he had the training. Half brother of Iaspis. council members Carnelain (Alternate universe, she survived)- scarlet scales and deep orange eyes, usually very cynical and has an explosive temper. A former soldier that rose in the ranks quickly after going to JMA before it shut down, she is now a popular hero and idol for small dragonets. Voted into office long ago. She controls the enforcing and punishments of the laws, and if there is a war she also is head of that too. Crayfish- a large, pale stony brown mudwing with intense brown eyes. Very calm and collected, and has trouble getting his opinions im, as most in the council think skywings should be the only council members. he controls the trading choices and dealing with the dirty work of keeping epiphyte in line. Esteli- female, skywing. Beautiful light orange scales and shining yellow eyes. Very healthy, and graceful. Surprisingly vindictive and explosive, she has a temper and could get easily upset. She can, however, get things done very quickly. She controls the water teams, collecting, guarding, and controlling the water industry. Kea- Female, she is a light yellow color, black eyes and had tints of red and touchs of green underneath her wings, she is fairly healthy but she could be better. she has a mischevious personality, but is good at difusing arguments. helps Crayfish in dealing with Epiphyte, and also works as a judge. Rainwing theocracy Epiphyte - a scrawny, rather ugly rainwing who doesn't get suntime. She is actually very creative, smart, and brilliant, but that all has been wasted in following her religion blindly, and creative ways to manipulate people to her own purposes. Xylaria - a tiny, pretty thing, she is probably the most religious person in the dictatorship. She was chosen to lead after her mother. She is very very innocent, and would never contradict anyone. Saphotroph- the youngest of Epiphyte's many, many, many children. Sensible and practical, the only thing he wants to do is leave. Current regions infinite desert This is the religion from the original sand kingdom to the very edge of the wet rocks. this is the largest land region, and consists of dry, heated sands and dirts. The inhabitants are lonely cacti and rocks, and mostly sandwings and flamewings live here. The brand new marble palace, more elegant than the crumbling fortress, exists between the "neck" and the "wing" of pyrhhia, so as to let diplomats from the skywing kingdom visit. cracked plains This is the extended region of the dried up swamps, including the grasslands by the mountain and deadwood forest areas. The entire land is flat, and crumbles underfoot, but it also can be hard enough to rip off a claw. Lady Jasper holds these lands. Bare mountains Also known as the burnt mountains, these lands are dominated by skywings. the skywing palace still stands, and the queen still lives there. Most of the gold has been taken away, sold to get water. Salt flats This is the place where the dried up sea is. The sea had majorly evaporated, leaving a large swath of crystals and sand. It is often very hard and smooth there, sometimes with large jutting crystals out of it. The coral forest is white and bleached, and very Brittle. Few live here, and no queen resides over these lands. Deadwood forest This is what remains of the rainforest. the trees are all dead, and unable to rot due to the lack of moisture. Some trees here are fragile, and fall down, but for the most part the dead trees are still standing. The wood is unusable, and the ground is covered in a thick crust of dead leaves and plants. Underneath, the soil is somewhat damp. Melted North This is where the head of pyrhhia is. It consists of huge, smooth rocks that are black in color. Hard to navigate, impossible to travel on the land, this is where the few Deathwings, trickwings, and icewings live. There are some springs here, more than other lands, and sandwings often travel here to acquire water. This is part of the Sandwing Empire. High Islands The sea dried, leaving the islands very high in the air. Often, flying is needed to get to the top. This is the perfect place to stay out of rule and be rouges. both the islands and the land around them are very dangerous, as there aren't any rules. High Priest Epiphyte is trying to legally own these lands, but her grip is weak. Category:Alternate Universes